House Squared
by thrgirl19
Summary: House/OC-nonromantic. I do not own House, only my O/C. House is taken back by a blast from the past. He has to figure out what is truth and accept what it means for his future. Is he willing to believe that change can be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

H squared

Chapter One

"Why the hell would you say that? What kind of a doctor are you anyway?"

"The kind that is trying to save your son's life if you'd just stop being an idiot and do as I say."

"You're a pompous ass."

"Takes one to know one."

The father of House's current patient blinked only once before he drew back his fist and punched House square in the jaw. House fell back as the wife grabbed her husbands arm and yelled at him to back off.

The surrounding patients and family members gawked at the scene. Staff also stopped to look but didn't register surprise at the scene. They just rolled their eyes and shook their heads before going on with their tasks.

House sat up and pushed away that hand of the nurse who had walked over to help him up. Cuddy rushed over having overheard the end of the yelling as she went to check on a patient. She started apologizing to the couple after shooting a glare at House. She escorted the couple away as House sat on the ground, willing away the dizziness that he was experiencing. After a moment, he reached for his cane and was about to stand up when a pair of short but shapely legs stepped in front of him. He looked up at the 20's something female standing before him. Though he could tell that she couldn't be more than 5'2, she was athletically built. Her heart shaped face was framed in shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She was dressed in a black mini skirt, white baby tee showcasing the ever popular Aerosmith logo and a black biker style-jacket. What got his attention the most though were her eyes. They had the same sharp, all encompassing look of his own but hers were a mix of his own blue and an emerald. He'd never seen a mix like that but the emerald he had, a long time ago.

House's assessment only took a brief moment and he didn't let anything show on his face. The woman smiled bemusedly down at him

"Need a hand?"

He made show of taking her in and then started to stand without acknowledging her question. She automatically reached out to help steady him. Her touch was light, soft and familiar. A current went through him at her touch and he jerked back. She gave him a questioning look but remained silent. Once he felt steady, he started to turn and walk away. Her voice stopped him.

"You really should get that checked out."

"Yeah, whatever _mom. _I'll get right on that." House said sarcastically with an eye roll before starting on his way once more.

The young woman gave a small laugh that was airy and floated through the space between them. Again, familiarity tingled his brain but House kept limping away. The woman fell into step beside him. He looked down at her out of the corner of his eye and she looked back up at him.

"I can not in good conscience let you just walk away. You got hit pretty hard."

"Well, seeing as I'm a doctor, I think I know that I'm going to be okay."

"But you're obviously stubborn. So I'd like to make sure you get checked out to make sure that you really are okay."

"Why the concern?"

"Just my naturally want to help those in need."

"I know someone like you. She's a pain in the ass also."

"Yep that's me. Always a pain in the ass, wanting to help fellow mankind. Such an inconvenience." She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes but still kept pace with him.

"There's no loosing you is there?"

"Nope."

House grunted and kept walking, his limp jarring his body and his sore jaw. They reached his office and she followed him in. The team looked over with curious looks. House didn't look their way as he sat at his desk, opened a drawer and took out an instant ice pack, popped it and gingerly touched it to his jaw. The cold started to numb away the pain as he sat watching the woman watch him from where she was seated across from him. He felt a bit unnerved by her out right stare. After a moment, he got up and walked into the adjoining conference room. As he walked toward the coffee pot, Kutner asked, "Who's that?"

"Interviewee for your job."

"Seriously? What did I do?"

"Asked too many stupid questions. And no, you're not really fired. Yet." House poured himself coffee and took a sip as Taub asked, "So who is she?"

"H3ll should I know?"

"I'm just the person who saw your boss get knocked on his back by a patient's father. Wanted to make sure that he was okay." The young woman stood in the doorway, looking at all of them.

"Well I'm fine so you can go now."

The woman looked him in the eye and shook her head, "Not yet."

The team all looked back and forth between the two, surprised at the similar stubborn and determined look the two shared.

"Why?" Hadley asked, looking at her with interest.

Not breaking eye contact with House the woman answered, "Because I do have another purpose for being here."

"And what is that?" House asked impatience evident in his voice.

"I wanted to meet you face to face."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Foreman chocked on the coffee he had been sipping while the rest of the team stared in disbelief. House stared at her for several seconds before breaking out in a smile and wagging a finger at her.

"Oh you. Almost had me. So Wilson put you up to this?"

"Whoever Wilson is, I can assure you that he had nothing to do with this. I'm Harvest Stevens daughter."

At the name a flash of recognition crossed House's face.

The woman nodded, took a step forward and extended her hand.

"Titania Stevens."

House looked down at the hand she offered for a few seconds before looking away. Titania dropped her hand with a sigh.

"I'm not here to disrupt your life. I just wanted to have a chance to meet you and maybe get to know you before I have to leave. Maybe we can go get lunch today to get started. My treat" She smiled at him.

"No"

"What?"

"Did I stutter? No. I don't believe you. Everybody lies and obviously you are."

"True, everybody does lie. But I'm not, not about this. Listen. I know that this is a lot for you to take in. You need time to let this absorb. I'm in town for a couple weeks. I would like to have some time to talk. That's it. I don't plan on invading your life after my time here is up. Here's my card. I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a call."

Titania laid the card on the table, nodded to the team still staring at her in surprise and left.

House looked from the floor to the card on the table. There was a moment of silence before Foreman asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"None of your business" House snapped back before walking out of the room.

He went to Wilson's office, burst in without knocking and made himself comfortable in a chair. He sat thumping his cane on the floor, staring at the rug.

Wilson just kept on making notes on the papers before him, not looking up at House.

"So what's your problem today?"

"I have a daughter."

Wilson looked up quickly, surprised.

"What? Really? How?"

"Supposedly I have one. She just left. Said that she wanted to get to know me some while she was in town."

"And what did you say?"

"No"

"No? Aren't you even a little curious if it's true? Who's the mother?"

"No and the mother is Harvest Stevens."

"Harvest?"

"She was this hot chick on the cheerleading squad. We had a fling toward the end of my first semester in college."

"What happened?"

"We had a few good romps then winter break rolled around. After break she didn't come back. A friend of hers told me that her parents had gotten a job opportunity in Europe and that Harvest had gone with them.

"So you never heard from her again?"

"Yes and that's how I preferred it."

"So her daughter just showed up saying that you're her daddy? You sure that she's not telling the truth?"

House thought for a minute and Harvest's eyes flashed in his memory. He pushed the image away, shaking his head.

"She's just trying to pull a scam."

Wilson shook his head slightly saying, "Hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"You have a daughter?"

House looked over at the doorway where Cameron stood. He had been lounging at his desk, ignoring the team and Cuddy for the past hour, enjoying the somewhat solitude. Now he shot Cameron an annoyed look as he answered, "Shouldn't you be off saving some broken soul."

"Nah, I'm good, met my quota for the day. So what's this about a daughter? How old is she? Who's the mom?"

"Mind your own business."

Cameron laughed, "That's rich coming from you. Now spill." She walked into the room, took a seat, propped her feet up next to his on the desk and gave him an expectant look.

"Nothing to talk about. She said I was her father. I had had a fling with her mother when I was a freshman in college but I never heard from her mother since then."

"You don't believe her."

"Nope. She's trying to scam me."

"You sure?"

"Everybody lies."

"Yes but this could be the truth. Why would someone lie about being your kid? You're not the fatherly type. What's to gain?"

"Wow Cam, tell me how you really feel."

"Oh please. You know it's true."

House had to smile at her.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing" They stared at each other for a minute before Cameron stood.

"Let me know how that works for you." She said before walking out the door, not looking back. House watched her leave. After a moment he sighed, got up and walked into the conference room. He still ignored the team as he refilled his coffee and then sat at the table.

"So what's with the patient?" He asked finally.

No one spoke up at first. Then Kutner asked, "Are you going to call her?"

"No!"

"She could be telling the truth." Taub said.

"I think she is." Kutner added.

Hadley shook her head, "She wants something. She's lying."

"Maybe not. We can't know for sure right now." Foreman said.

"It's none of your business. Now back to our patient." House said trying to change the subject.

Taub turned to House, holding out Titania's business card out to him.

"You should call and rule out the possibility."

House stared at the card before grabbing it and shoving it into his pocket.

"Patient time."

Everyone sighed and went back to work but still observed House's mood.

* * *

The rest of the day went uneventful. The team got the patient onto the correct medication and he was doing well so far. House ignored everyone when they tried to discuss his "daughter". Finally it was time to go home for the night. House moved at an amazing speed despite his leg, hoping to get out before anyone tried to corner him. He was almost out the hospital doors when Wilson caught up to him.

"She could just be conning you. But you should find out for sure. You both deserve that."

House huffed and turned to Wilson.

"Forget it. I'm not going to talk to her."

"And if she is your daughter? Aren't you curious about who she is?"

"No" House turned from Wilson and started for his car, ignoring Wilson's "You'll regret this."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

House opened the door and walked out of his building. After locking the door he turned and noticed Titania in running clothes, sitting on the bottom step holding coffee and a bakery bag. She stood as he got to the bottom step and looked up at him.

"Brought breakfast to you. Figured the element of surprise would be better than calling you to meet me and having you say no."

"The answer is still no."

"Oh come on, coffee and pastries." She waved the bag under his nose.

"You have to eat some time."

House caught the scent of baked goods. Rolling his eyes he said, "Oh alright. Eating. No talking."

Titania nodded and waved her hand to the steps with a questioning look. House nodded and they sat. She took out a danish and offered it to House. They sat, munching on the food and sipping the coffee. House eyed Titania as she ate and took in the scenery around her.

Feeling his eyes on her she turned to him and said, "How long have you lived here?"

"Forever."

She gave a small laugh and finished her food and sat holding her coffee, rubbing a thumb along the lids opening. House finished off his food and coffee and sat awkwardly before shifting his weight and clearing his throat.

"So how much do you know about your mother and me from back then?"

"You mean other than the whole bopping each other thing?" She said with a smile.

He blinked in surprise and cleared his throat.

"Yeah besides all that. Kind of crude there aren't you?"

"That's what it was though. Mom told me that it wasn't about finding a forever with each other. It was the sexual experience. She was very open about that. She said that was part of the college experience."

"Did she follow through with that thinking when you went off to college?"

"When she dropped me off she gave me a hug and then a gift bag filled with condoms, lubricants and other flavored accompaniments along with a peacock feather."

House laughed. "I can see that. She was quite open and adventurous."

"Yeah, a little too much for my step father at times. He was a bit more reserved, but then again, he was British."

"Step father?"

Titania nodded and House said, "So what was his response to your mother's gift?"

"He hugged me, whispered in my ear to be safe and to choose wisely. Then he handed me a couple cans of mace and said they were for just incase."

"Sounds like he was protective."

"He was. It was a nice counteractive to mom's 'C'est la vie' approach to life. William had some of that in him but definitely not as much as mom. He was more cautious with certain things. But it was great growing up with them. It was a nice balance that helped me to be shaped into who I am today."

Titania noticed that House was getting uncomfortable with the turn in conversation. She gathered up the remains of the breakfast, stood, wiped off her pants and said, "Thank you for having breakfast with me. It was nice." With that she turned and started to walk away, throwing the garbage in a can by the curb. House stood, watching her go her way. When she was a few feet away, he called out to her.

"We can eat and not talk again, say around 1o'clock today?" Titania turned and flashed him a smile.

"Okay."

"Meet you at the diner on the corner by the hospital."

Her only response was to nod and say, "Later" before continuing on her way.

House watched her walk and turn the corner before shaking his head and making his way to his car. He had to admit that this whole situation was a mystery that was starting to look interesting. Realizing this, he said aloud to himself, "Damn, what are you getting yourself into?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

House decided to get to the diner early so that he could have one up on Titania and observe her as she got in. As he walked in the door, laughter drew his attention to the far right end of the counter. Titania was sitting on a stool with a couple elderly men sitting with her and a waitress leaning on the counter in front of them. All seemed to be laughing at something Titania was saying, her hands waving in the air. As her drew closer, he saw that there were cards laid out in front of all three of them.

Titania glanced over as House approached and she smiled brightly at him.

"Hey you made it. Just in time."

One of the gentleman next to her added, "Yeah, just in time to watch her steal our whole pensions."

Titania laughed and replied, "Oh, Fred you know that's not true. Not _all _of it. After all, you did say you'd buy lunch."

"That was before I knew you were going to swindle us."

"Oh stop gripping. You know you like the challenge." Titatia winked Fred who smiled at her in amusement. The other man turned to House.

"So, you're the hot date Titania has huh." He looked House up and down and with a twinkle in his eye said to Titania, "He doesn't look like much. You'll have more fun with us."

She laughed and shook her head, "Gus, you're too much."

"Yeah, he's something alright." House growled, giving Gus the evil eye.

"Alright, I think that it's time that I leave you two fine gentlemen. After all, it isn't fair to steal from the elderly."

"Oh we were just playing _you,_ giving you false security and all."

"I see, just trying to make it seem like you were going to loose. Whatever you say Fred. Anyway, boys, I promised Greg lunch. So you have my card. Just give me a call and we'll have a rematch. It was a lot of fun. Your old stories are fascinating and I really enjoyed hearing them."

"There's more where they came from young lady. We'd be happy to share them with you." Gus said.

"You're on! Just give me a call." She then gave each of them a hug and turned to House.

"We can take that table over there. Hungry?" House just looked at her a brief moment before making his way to the table. She followed and as she sat across from him he tilted his head in the direction they had just come.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, I did a little window shopping and exploring but got bored. Came in for a coffee and met Fred and Gus. We started talking and they offered to show me some card tricks which led to a game."

"How long ago was that?"

Titania looked at her watch and laughed. "Wow. Looks like it was almost 2 hours. Time really does fly when you're having fun."

House snort then looked over at the waitress and tapped the coffee cup on the table.

As the waitress started to pour, House gave his order.

"Rueben, no pickles and a large fry."

Titania raised an eyebrow at his abrupt manner then turned to the waitress.

"Thanks Luce. I'll have a cup of the corn chowder and the fruit salad. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetie." Lucy smiled at Titania before going to fill their order.

"So…." House shifted in his chair awkwardly, not making eye contact with Titania.

"Hey, take it easy. There is no need for you to be nervous. I really just want a chance to get to know you a little before I leave. I don't even expect to have contact with you afterward."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why come here to get to know me? Why only for two weeks? And why, if I'm your father and you want to get to know me, have a short time period and not want contact after?"

"I don't want to pressure you. I am curious. I just don't feel that this has to be something permanent."

"Then why even bother."

"Like I said, I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Do I look like a cat to you?"

"A little" House said, a twinkle forming in his eyes.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"Moving on. What are your parents names?"

"That's your first question? Really?"

"Why not? It's a legit one. It starts off on knowing your family back ground."

"Riiiight."

"So what are their names?"

"John and Blythe."

"Oh, Blythe is so pretty. Mom's parent's names were Elna and Wilbur. Williams's parent's names are Edward and Lillian. They're all great names. I love learning about names. "

"So Harvest's parents are dead?"

Titania shook her head yes as she replied, "Almost five years ago. Pop-pop had a heart attack that February and grandma fell and broke her hip a month later. She got pneumonia and soon died after."

"And his parents?"

"Living in England on the family estate in outside of Salisbury. I visit them a few times a year. We write and call a lot. When I was there a few months ago I even got a webcam set up. They get a kick out of that. It took some work teaching them hoe it worked but we had some good laughs. Mom thought it was hilarious."

"So how are your mother and William?"

"They're dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What?" House looked at Titania in surprise.

Titania paused as the food was delivered. After saying thank you and taking a few bites of her food, she continued.

"Mom and Will went to tour Africa a month and a half ago on vacation. They called at their usually time one day, a few weeks into the vacation, saying that they were on their way to Nigeria. A week passed and I got a call from a doctor. They were being treated for Neisseria meningitidis. They had met someone working in a village that had an outbreak and was looking for volunteers. Mom and Will loved to help others and they've taken a lot of vacations over the years that turned into volunteer work. They contracted the disease and it had lead to Sepsis. The day that I got the call about what happened, I started packing and made arrangements for the following morning to go to them. As I was leaving for the airport, I received the call that they passed. A couple weeks after that, they were home and this pass Saturday they were buried. I was going through some of their things while I waited for their bodies to be released for burial. I found some notebooks from mom's semester when she met you. She had some notes about you and they got me thinking more about you. I felt that it was time that you knew about me. So I decided Sunday that I'd come here and find you. I did sign up for a conference for work but other than that, I'm here to see you."

House took in everything she said as he chewed his sandwich and fries. He finished them off and looked at her.

"I have no reason to believe that you are my daughter. I only suggested this meeting because I wanted to prove you were lying. I was a little curious about what happened to Harvest all these years later."

"Mom had a good life with Will. I'm really glad that they found each other."

House just slightly nodded and turned his head to the window.

"So how was your life all these years?"

"Why do you want to know? I just told you I doubt that you're my kid. I don't have to talk about any of this with you."

"You're right, you don't. But it's not going to hurt you to talk with me. It's not for long. I'm leaving in less then a fortnight. After that you won't hear from me again. I just want this time. But I respect that it's all up to you. I'll leave you for now." With that, she stood up, threw money on the table and walked out of the diner. House looked out of the window and saw Titania hail a cab. He stood up and limped out of the diner, deciding to skip the rest of the day at work. He needed to do some thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

House and Wilson walked into cafeteria. Wilson kept glancing at House, accessing his mood. He finally couldn't hold his curiosity in any longer.

"So have you talked with her yet?"

House shot him an annoyed look.

"Come on. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

House walked up to the counter. Grabbing a burger, fries and bag of chips, he quickly glanced at Wilson and said, "I had lunch with her Tuesday."

"Wait, what!?! That was two days ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't a big deal. She talked, I said that she wasn't my daughter, she left."

"House, it is a big deal. You can't avoid this. You need to find out if it's true."

House walked away and turned to find a table, leaving Wilson to pay. As Wilson turned to find what table House claimed, he stopped short to a still House. Following his gaze, he saw Cameron and a woman around the same age. He took in the woman's appearance as she laughed at something Cameron said. He assumed that she must be Titania from the look on House's face. He didn't see much in resemblance until he saw her eyes.

He drew in a deep breath. Then turning to House said, "Guess she didn't leave after all."

Wilson then walked over to the table the ladies were at.

"Hi Wilson. Have you met Titania Stevens?"

"No I haven't. Hello, James Wilson." He held out his free hand and took hers, noting the vividness of her eyes even more now that they were close up. There was the blue of his friends but also a deep emerald green that made them pop even more. They reminded him of the sparkling blue green of tropical waters.

"James, please join us," Cameron said before calling out to House, "you can too House, as long as you behave."

Wilson smiled at her and House rolled his eyes but took a seat, saying, "For the record, I'm just sitting here for the possibility of some juicy gossip, not because I want to talk with _her._" He nodded his head in Titania's direction, who just smiled sweetly in response.

"I wouldn't expect anything less at this point."

"So Titania, where are you from?" Wilson asked, before taking a bite of his salad.

"Well, all over actually. From birth to two years it was Paris. My maternal grandparents had moved there while mom was pregnant with me. After I turned two, mom decided she wanted to go back to school and got into Oxford. That is where she met Will. He had been the TA in one of her classes. A few years after that, Mom and Will married and Will got a teaching job at Oxford. We stayed there for five years. Mom's parents had moved back to the states during that time and mom really missed them. Then Will received a job offer at Harvard and decided to take it, partly because he knew it would make mom happy to be closer to grandma and grandpa. So I was in Boston until college. I decided to go to Stanford. After that, it's been over seven years in San Francisco."

"Wow. So what do you do for a living?" Wilson asked.

"I'm a solar project developer."

"What do you do for that?" Wilson said with interest.

"I help in the construction and installation of solar panels for hospitals and schools. The company does instillations for private homes as well but I liked the corporate end. "

"How did you get into that" Cameron asked with interest.

"I grew up green. Mom loved the whole hippie age. She even lived in a commune that was run by some cousins and their friends, the summer after her high school graduation. She was all about natural and organic and recycling and alternate power. I grew up loving nature. I also loved building. I was always playing with blocks, always drawing out plans for buildings and homes and whatnot. When it came time to think about college I decided that I wanted to something with both my interests. I heard about the job I'm in now and decided that was what I wanted to do. So I went for mechanical engineering."

"That is awesome." Cameron said.

House finally joined the conversation with a question of his own.

"You said the other day you were also in town for a work conference. What is that for?"

"My company is actually holding a series of lectures for the colleges in this area that have the mechanical engineering course study besides talking with local businesses about the benefits of switching to solar power. Since I'm in the division that works with hospitals and schools, I'm talking with local ones about what we offer."

"Are you speaking at the conference?" Cameron inquired.

"I giving a couple lectures."

"You must do well."

"I do."

"So how much you make?" House asked.

"House! That's so rude!" Cameron hit him on the arm.

"Uh, yeah. That's the point" he replied smartly.

"It's ok. I make $80,000 now."

House whistled. "Nice."

"Yes it is. I've been very blessed."

"So how long are you in town for?" Wilson asked.

"Ten more days. I have only today and tomorrow left for the conference. Then I took a week so I can stay to see Greg."

"Yeah well looks like you're going to have to find something else to fill your time." House said.

"Why? Why won't you even consider the possibility that I could in fact be your child?"

"For starters, you're what, twenty five tops? Too young to be my kid if you were born my first semester of college."

Titania sighed but smiled and reached into her purse, drawing out her wallet. She opened it and held it up to show her ID to House.

"As you can see, I was born August 2, 1978. So I'll be thirty one in a few months."

House stared at the ID for a bit then looked up.

"Okay so you're old enough," he said but still had the stubborn look and tone.

Titania sighed and put her wallet away.

"I know it's going to take some time getting used to me but it is true. I don't have a reason to lie to you, not now." She had a sad look in her eyes that caught his attention. He looked at her questioningly but she just wiped her mouth with a napkin and started to get her tray of food together to dispose of. She turned to Cameron saying, "Thank you so much for inviting me to lunch with you and the information. I appreciate it. And it was nice meeting you Dr. Wilson. Allison told me some about you and your friendship with Greg." She started to stand up and tilted some and grabbed the edge of the table.

"Whoa. You okay?" Wilson said, reaching out to her.

"Yeah, guess I stood up too fast." She stood for a moment to steady herself before picking up her tray and turning to House.

"I planned on getting to know you and spend time with you and I will." Then turning to Cameron and Wilson said, "I got a tip that Elements is a great restaurant and planning checking it out tonight. Would you two like to join me? Seven?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Cameron said.

"Count me in." Wilson added.

"Hey what about me?" House asked, looking put out.

Titania raised an eyebrow at him. "You're obviously not invited."

House huffed, stood up and limped away. The three stood, watching him go.

Wilson turned to Titania. "That was great. I think I'm in love." Titania laughed.

"Well from what I've heard about him and witnessed first hand, I figured I have to be a bit tough with him."

"You've definitely gotten his attention know. I just hope you can handle what you're getting yourself into." Cameron said.

"Oh, I can. Once I pump you guys for more info. So tonight at seven?"

"We'll be there" replied Wilson.

"I'm looking forward to it. See you then." Titania walked away, disposing of her tray and left the cafeteria.

Cameron turned to Wilson with a glint in her eyes. "This is going to be quite amusing. Think he's going to be able to handle this?"

"Not sure. But he sure is going to fight it."

Cameron nodded in agreement before making her way back to work, looking forward to dinner that night and learning more about the woman who in her opinion was undoubtedly House's daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Titania walked into the restaurant and looked around for Wilson and Cameron. It was exactly 7pm and she spotted them at the bar. As she approached Wilson looked over and smiled at her. She had to admit that he sure did emit a boyish charm. She smiled back as she got to his side. He stood up and offered his seat and waited for her sit before he took the one next to her.

"Evening. I'm really am glad that you two were able to meet me tonight."

"Our pleasure. It will be a good time to get to know you more." Wilson said, Cameron nodding in agreement.

"I must say that it is an intriguing thought, House having a daughter. And I couldn't resist seeing the look on his face by accepting your dinner offer." Cameron said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Titania laughed saying, "Yeah, I figured that you wouldn't be able to and that it may just work in my favor to get to him."

"Yeah, you do know that there's a chance that he's going to end up crashing tonight, right?" Wilson asked.

"Oh, I'm planning on it."

"You really are conniving. So like House!" Cameron said with a shake of her head.

Titania laughed again before suggesting that they adjourn to the table waiting for them. Once seated, they looked over the menu and made their selections before continuing their conversation.

"This is a really great restaurant" Titania said, looking around.

"I've never been here before though I have heard great things." Cameron said.

"Look how the reeded glass panels glow from within the stone and steel structure. The teak, maple and stone really warm the space."

Wilson nodded, saying "It's very open and soothing, peaceful."

"I really like the diffused lighting and textured fabrics."

Before Cameron or Wilson could answer, a shadow fell on the table. Titania looked up to see House looking down at her.

"Now the party can begin. Scoot." He waved at her to move to the next seat. She raised her eyebrow and then grinned at Cameron and Wilson as she stood and moved to the other chair. House sat down and looked at them.

"So besides boring architecture and interior design, what else are you talking about?"

"Well, if you want to know boring, we were talking about this self absorbed ass of a man. You may know him. He goes by House."

House gave a half smile back to Titania and with a glint in his eye, he played along.

"Oh that guy? Yeah unfortunately I know him. He is an ass. Takes pride in it too."

"I could tell."

House nodded toward the water glass in front of her.

"So not adventurous enough to drink? How else will Wilson be able to take advantage of you?"

"House!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Oh take it easy Jimmy."

Titania shook her head in amusement and replied, "I don't feel like it and besides, I don't really need to drink to have a good time. And who says I'd need alcohol to be taken advantage of? Good looks and personality does wonders."

Cameron muffled a laugh with her napkin as the food arrived. After placing the dishes down, the waiter turned to House.

"Good evening Sir. Thank you for joining us tonight. What may I get for you?"

"Scotch, three fingers, no ice. And I'll have the lamb."

"Very good choice Sir. I will have it to you momentarily." The waiter walked away and Cameron perked an eyebrow up at House, asking, "Lamb?"

"Well it's the most expensive and I'm not paying. I also figured it'd irk little Miss Green Party here."

Titania laughed. "Just because I'm green, doesn't mean I am vegetarian. Though not my favorite, I do eat lamb. My paternal Grandparents are very posh in their menus, especially at family holidays. But it's nice to know that you researched the restaurant menu. I heard that is a popular choice."

House huffed and leaned back in his chair. A moment later, his drink arrived and he ordered another before downing the one first. Once the second one arrived, he drank half then nursed it as the others ate and talked.

"I hope that I am not being too forward, but I was wondering how you got your name." Cameron said.

"Yeah, not the most normal name out there." House spoke up.

Ignoring him, Titania answered Cameron, "Well my mother loved Shakespeare and her favorite play was A Midsummer Nights Dream. She told me once when I was little that once she saw me for the first time there was no doubt that I'd be Titania. My family and close friends call me Nia for short but not that often. The full name has always suited me more."

"It is nice." Wilson said and Cameron nodded in agreement.

"It's strange. What was Harvest thinking? I mean, didn't she remember being teased as a kid? Did she want you to go through that?" House said.

"Mom and Grandma always told me that mom really didn't get teased. She was always such a free spirit that no one thought her name was strange. Grandma wanted something different to distinguish her daughter. She had such a traditional name that she didn't want mom to be ordinary. Something that she definitely wasn't."

"You got that right."

House's food arrived and he dug in as Titania continued.

"Anyway, my middle name is Anne. I didn't do too bad with my name. My brothers on the other hand had it a bit hard."

House choked on his bite of food. After coughing and taking a swig of his drink, he turned to Titania.

"You have brothers?"

"Ummm, yeah. You think that after me, mom wouldn't have had more kids?"

"Well, you talked as if you were an only child. It is hard to imagine full spirited Harvest with a full brood."

"Mom loved kids. She had a lot of love to share."

"So what are their names?" Cameron asked.

"Well, Will, my step-dad, was an English professor with a concentration in Shakespeare. One reason he and mom were meant to be together. Anyway, one of his favorite plays was Much Ado About Nothing. Mom said that he could choose what he wanted for a first name and she had dibs on middle. They had a feeling from the beginning that the new baby would be a boy and started going through names. They couldn't decide at first what to choose. They both narrowed it down to two favorites each. I remember them going back and forth trying to choose the best combo. Then mom had a check up and not only was it confirmed that she indeed was going to have a boy but found out she was going to have twins. I remember how excited Mom and Dad..." She looked at House quickly before correcting herself and continuing, "…Will was. Anyway, they were named Claudio Lysander and Benedick Puck."

"Those aren't too bad. Claudio is nice. He was my favorite character in Much Ado, actually." Wilson chimed in. Titania smiled at him.

"I like that character a lot but my all time favorites are Benedick and Beatrice. They are hilarious. I really liked how they were played in the Kenneth Branagh film. I've seen a lot of adaptations of the play but Kenneth was the best Benedick. It was so amusing and hilarious the way they interacted. The energy was right on."

"I really did enjoy that film also. The actor who played Claudio was great in the role, did an excellent job." Wilson replied.

"He did. His acting was great." She took a sip of water before going on, "I grew up on Shakespeare as a normal reading in our house. When mom told us she was going to have another baby when I was ten I was sure I'd be having a baby sister. I said that her name would be Beatrice. I went around talking about her all the time and what we were going to do together. Unfortunately, the baby was stillborn. Mom and Will still named her Beatrice though."

Cameron reached across the table and took Titania's hand saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you but it wasn't really that bad. Don't get me wrong. We all were upset and sad about it but mom told us to talk about Beatrice, in a way remember her or at least, the possibility of her, if that makes any sense. The few ultrasounds that we had, we framed and put up with all the other family photographs. We had her buried in mom's family plot. We visited on holidays and her "birthday". We always talked about her and made up scenarios of what she'd have been like. It was nice." Titania stopped for a moment and drank some more water. House saw the sad look in her eyes and noticed her face was flushed. Deciding that it may be best to change the conversation a bit, he inquired, "So where are your brothers? What do they do?"

"Well, they combined Mom and Will's passions for theater and Shakespeare. They perform for the Globe Theater in London. It creates a hoot when people see their names on the programs. They love it. They had gone to school for theater and always have wanted to be Shakespearean performers."

"It's fitting with their names." Wilson said.

"Yes it is. Though we used to joke about them becoming athletes and what their nicknames could be or what they could change their names to. But they always said that they wanted to be performers. They took dance, theater, acrobatics, fencing and even clowning classes all through their school years. When they were teenagers, they would perform at Renaissance Faires and Celt fests as Court Jesters, acrobats and fencers. They gave lessons also. It was a riot to see them in their costumes performing. No one in the audience believed their names were really what they said. That was quite amusing. They were popular though. They would even do group babysitting and entertain the neighborhood kids. They were hired for birthday parties too. They would use the money for their costumes and props, et cetera."

"So how were they with the ladies?" House asked.

Titania laughed, "Great actually. Especially when they fenced. Many a lady swooned."

Cameron and Wilson laughed good naturedly and House shook his head amusingly.

They all paused as their dishes were cleared and they ordered dessert.

"So want to split a dessert?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I really shouldn't. I'm trying to control my sweets intake."

"Oh come on, if we split it's half the calories."

"Sure, why not. I'm on vacation anyway."

"Good! So what looks good to you?"

"Hmmm….the blood orange cheesecake is popping out at me."

"That does sound interesting." She turned to the waiter and said, "We'll take that and two forks please."

"Very good Ma'am," then turning to House and Wilson asked, "And you gentlemen?"

House looked at Wilson, batted his eyelashes demurely and said in a southern belle voice, "Well, I really should be watching my weight but mercy me the cheese cake does sound delish. Would you like to split one with me darlin'?"

Titania laughed out loud and slapped House's arm.

"ss."

"Yes he is" Wilson and Cameron said together. The three laughed as House pretended to be insulted.

"Well, I guess that's a no. I'll take two slices of the pistachio cheesecake and he'll have none."

Wilson shook his head and addressed the waiter.

"I'll take a slice of the blood orange. Thank you."

The waiter nodded and turned and walked away.

"He's probably going to spit on your food." Cameron said.

"Hey, added flavor.

"Oh that's so gross!" Titania said, still laughing.

"Hey don't knock till you've tried it."

"Ahhh." Titania's face was all squinched up in disgust. House looked at her and thought to himself that she looked cute, like her mother. He shook his head slightly and cleared his throat.

"Okay, so that was gross."

"You really are too much." Titania said.

"Oh he's too much alright." Cameron said to which House replied, "Oh you know you want me."

"Like gangrene." She answered dryly. Everyone but House laughed.

"Hahaha…please stop. My side hurts." House said smartly but still smiled.

The waiter appeared with their dessert and set it down.

"Wow that was fast." The waiter nodded and left.

"I think he wants you to hurry and leave." Cameron said, smiling.

"Hmmm, mental note to self, to insure fast service, bring Greg." Titania said.

"Ass."

"Chip of the ol' block I guess." Titania replied smartly. House's smiled faded and he turned to his cheesecake and starting devouring it.

Titania raised an eyebrow and looked at Wilson and Cameron who just shrugged.

"So Allison, how are we doing this? Take turns taking bites or splitting down the middle?"

"I don't care. I just want to dig in."

"It does look good." Titania took a bit with her fork and put it in her mouth.

"Mmmmm. Oh my goodness."

"Good isn't it?" Wilson said, before taking another bite of his own.

"If I wasn't staying in a hotel, I'd so bring a whole one back with me tonight."

"That isn't a bad idea. I may just bring one home." Cameron said.

The three continued their talk while they ate, House not contributing to the conversation. He ate his desserts in silence and seemingly deep thought. Soon they were all done, Titania paid the bill and they walked out. Standing outside the restaurant, Titania and Cameron gave each other a quick hug.

"Thank you for joining me tonight. It was fun."

"You're welcome. We'll have to do it again before you leave."

"Definitely. I didn't get a chance to pump you for info about Greg." Titania said with a laugh before turning to Wilson. She stood on tip toe and gave him a peck on the check.

"Thank you too for joining me tonight." Wilson returned the kiss on the cheek and replied, "My pleasure."

Then Titania turned to House.

"So…"

"I'm still not convinced." He said stubbornly. She looked him in the eyes and replied,

"I can be just as stubborn as you." With that said, she turned and walked away, leaving the three to watch her leave.

House, having to have the last word said, "Well, at least she knows when to leave. I'll give her that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Titania walked into the busy cafe that was within walking distance to PPTH. She heard her name called out and walked to the waiting Wilson. She waved him at to remain seated.

"Thank you for joining me for a cuppa. I really do appreciate your time."

"It's my pleasure. Though I must say, I don't hear people use the term Cuppa that often."

She smiled at him saying, "It's a lovely old term. We use it a lot though in our family." One of the baristas came over, took their order and returned with it as Titania continued.

"I was hoping that we could discuss Greg. Anything and everything that you feel comfortable discussing."

"All right. Where do you want me to start?"

"How about your friendship. How did you meet?"

Wilson laughed and Titania raised an eyebrow, saying, "Sounds like this will be amusing."

"In the least. Well it wasn't that long after medical school. There was this convention in New Orleans. House had seen me one day. I was distraught that day because I had received my divorce papers. He saw the envelope I had been holding and had a hunch that may be the reason for my being visibly upset. Later that night, he found me in the hotel bar."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah. He decided to try to get to me and repeatedly played 'Leave a Tender Moment Alone'. There was a small fight; I ended up breaking an antique mirror. I then ended up in jail and his curiosity led to bailing me out and hiring an attorney to clear my name. We've been friends since."

"So he pretty much has been ticking people off and starting fights for most of his life."

"Pretty much."

"And you've been able to stay friends with him. Says a lot about your patience."

"Oh believe me, I am not that patient. I've been through a lot with him."

"Like what, if I may ask?"

"Well over a year ago House got drunk. I was working when he called for a ride home. I was living with my girlfriend, Amber. She was home and went to get him. They took a bus home. There was an accident. Amber was injured badly. She ended up dying. I couldn't forgive House at first. It took some time. We're still getting back to where we were before."

"Oh James. I'm so sorry." Titania reached out and took his hand.

They were silent for awhile, both in their own thoughts. Then Wilson cleared his throat.

"It's time to start moving on. It's tough but has to be done. And part of it is forgiving him the best way I can."

"It can be really tough forgiving someone. But I guess you have to take into consideration just how he is and accept all of it about him."

"Sometimes unfortunately so."

Titania gave a light chuckle.

"So what are some of his good qualities?"

"He will do anything for his friends. Most of the time it's hard to see that he has good intentions. And he'd never admit it if he can help it. He also will fight and try all that he can to save his patients."

"That's nice."

"I know a lot of people think that he is self absorbed and egotistical. He is but as weird as this sounds, he is in a good way."

"I think I get what you mean. I haven't been exposed to him for long, but I get it."

They were silent again for a minute before the ring of Titania's cell broke the silence.

"Excuse me please." She answered the cell and Wilson concentrated on his coffee.

"Yes.... Is it really necessary?....All right then....Of course....See you then." She hung up the cell and looked out the window for a moment. Then she turned to Wilson.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to continue this another time, soon though. I have some...business to attend to. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. How about you come for dinner Friday night?"

"Sure that sounds nice."

Wilson took out his card and wrote his address on back.

"Does 7 o'clock sound good?"

"Lovely." They stood up and walked out of the cafe together.

As Titania stepped out into the bright sunlight she turned her face up into the rays and warmth. Wilson watched as she soaked it all in.

Then she opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling.

"Summer is my favorite season. There's so much to do and the suns warmth is revitalizing, healing."

"Yes it is."

Titania started to say something but a huge yawn replaced her words. She laughed lightly and said, "I think that is my cue to head back to my room for a nap. I hope you have a great rest of the day. And I'll see you Friday if not before. I'll bring wine"

"Sounds like a deal."

"Good day James."

Wilson watched her hail a cab before turning and walking back to the hospital. He found himself turning his face to the sun and absorbing the warmth and thought about the warmth and energy that flowed from Titania.

He smiled as he walked into the hospital and decided that he'd take his patients who where able, on a walk around the grounds to enjoy the suns warmth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe that I'm still alive!" Cameron gasped out as she bent over and caught her breath.

Titania smiled and shook her head as she slowly stretched.

"Come on, it's wasn't all that bad was it?"

"Yes. Yes it was." Cameron said, but still smiled.

"So I take it that it would be a no for joining me again before I leave?"

"That would be a heck no!" Both of the women laughed as they walked into the hospital and took sips from their water bottles.

As they walked toward the elevator they both started to look around as they felt something hitting them.

"What is that?" Titania asked.

Cameron caught one of the objects in her hand and held it up to Titania.

"Peanuts." They then looked up and saw House leaning on the railing and holding a can of nuts. He looked away quickly and started to whistle.

"Very mature House." Cameron called up to him. He looked down at her with a smirk.

"Isn't that an oxymoron, me being mature?"

"The moron part is right." Cameron replied smiling back sweetly.

Titania looked back and forth at House and Cameron and smiled. House caught it and asked, "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing."

"So why are you two all sweaty? Did I miss you getting it on together?" House said, giving them a pouty face.

"Why are you throwing peanuts at us?" Cameron counter asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." House then raised the nut container and tipped it upside down spilling the rest of the nuts on them. Cameron and Titania jumped out of the way. As they moved, Titania bumped into Cameron and slipped on a bunch of the nuts. She fell back on the floor, smacking her head.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Cameron asked kneeling down by her and helping her to sit up.

"Whew. That kinda of hurt." Titania rubbed the back of her head as a nurse came with a small hand held broom and dustpan and started to clean up the mess. Cameron told the nurse thank you before turning back to Titania and examining her head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Titania blinked a few times and then sensed someone stop next to her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a cane. Slowly looking up she saw House looking down at her and holding out his hand. She eyed his hand suspiciously for a few moments. He wiggled his hand impatiently and said, "Oh come on, I'm not going to bite."

"Yeah but you may let go."

"Oh ye of little faith."

Titania raised an eyebrow at him but then took his hand. He pulled her up and as she started to stand she swayed a bit and House quickly let go of her her hand to grab her by the waist.

"Whoa there." House looked at her intently as she blinked a few times and steadied herself.

"You look pale. Are you dizzy, nauseous?"

"Not really. I'm fine. It's just after the work out I had, it has seemed to shock me a little from the fall." She moved out of his hold and turned to Cameron who had just come back with an instant ice pack for her.

"Thanks. This will help."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I've been hurt worse. This is nothing."

House still looked at her intently and she was starting to feel a bit unnerved by his scrutiny. Turning to him she asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what made you so sweaty, like I asked before."

"I invited Allison to go rowing with me. Then we jogged back here from the club."

"You row?"

"Yes. Started when I was a teen. Was on the team in highschool and college. I've kept it up since but for the past few months haven't been out at all. I was out jogging a couple mornings ago when I happened by the CLRA. I asked about guest memberships and was able to work it out to go. Then I asked Allison to join me and she sad yes. That's that."

House nodded but didn't say anything. He shifted on his good leg and cane before turning and walking away. When he got to the elevator he turned back and called out, "Come to my office if you need another ice pack."

"Or a concussion?"Titania said with a smirk.

He gave a half smiled back as the elevator doors closed. Cameron turned to Titania and said, "Wow, he offered to help you some. That was an improvement."

"Yeah, he probably just didn't want me to sue him."

Cameron laughed, "Actually you're probably right about that." They laughed and then Cameron asked, "Want to take a quick shower here?"

"Nah, that's okay. My clothes are a bit dingy and I hate to put dirty clothes back on. I think it's best to head back to my hotel. Thanks though. And thanks again for joining me."

"It was interesting to learn about rowing. And definitely a work out. If I wasn't already here, I'd call in sick and nurse my aching muscles."

"A hot shower and some stretching should help with that."

"And a nice warm bath and glass of wine when I get home tonight!"

"True. Hmmm. I may do that myself."

"Well, I better get going. See you later."

"Bye Allison."

They hugged and Cameron walked to the elevators as Titania made her way to the front door and out. Unbeknownst to both of the women, they were being watched by House, who in turn was being watch by Wilson.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

House stood for a moment watching Cameron and Titania hug good bye and go their separate ways. Without turning around to his left, he spoke.

"I know you're there. You could never pass for a spy."

Wilson sighed and walked over, leaning on the railing with House.

"So have you changed you're mind yet about her?"

"Why should I?"

"At least take the time to really talk with her."

"I repeat, why should I?"

"You're denying you're daughter."

"You don't know that she is."

"And you don't know that she isn't."

House huffed and went silent as Wilson started to walk away.

"So what are you going to make for dinner Friday?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. You've invited her to dinner. Just wanted to know if it was going to be worth crashing."

"How did you know?"

House shot him a look and Wilson shook his head. "Forget I asked."

"Already did. So what's on the menu?"

"None of you're business. You're not crashing."

"Well somebody has to protect her from becoming the next Mrs. Wilson."

"House."

"Wilson."

"Oh never mind. I'm going back to work. I suggest you do the same."

"Yeah right."

Wilson shook his head again and said good bye before walking away. He knew that there'd be no way to keep House away Friday night which meant that he had to call Titania and tell her there was a change in plans.

* * *

It was late Friday morning and Cameron knocked on Wilson's office door. She opened it when she heard him call come in.

"Morning James."

"Allison. What's up?"

"I'm a little worried. I haven't heard from Titania. She said that she'd call to confirm another jogging date for this morning. I've tried her cell but only go straight to voicemail. She never told you where she was staying did she?"

"Uh, no actually she didn't. I haven't heard from her either but we're supposed to get together tonight."

Cameron jumped some when a voice from behind her said, "Good. Maybe she got the hint and went home."

Cameron looked over and saw House lounging on Wilson's couch.

"I highly doubt that."

"What are you worried about anyway?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you made her fall and smack her head."

"Hey, not my fault if she's clumsy."

Cameron glared at House then turned to Wilson.

"When you see her, could you please let her know that I'd like her to call me?"

"Will do. I'm sure that she's fine. She might have had some business to attend to. We had coffee a few days ago and she received a call. Sound like business from her tone."

"Oh okay. Well I hope so."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she calls."

"Thanks Wilson." Cameron turned without glancing at House and walked out the door.

"Well good bye to you too!" House called after her.

He settled back onto the couch and closed his eyes. Wilson sighed and said, "I have patients coming in. You cannot stay here and nap."

"Yes I can. I called them all, told them I was you're assistant and said that you had to reschedule."

"What!!! House!! That's it, get out!" Wilson yelled in frustration.

"Sheesh. I was doing you a favor. A day free from all the weepy, whining dying people."

Out House. Just get out. Go hide in the clinic. No one will think to look for you there."

"Hmmm good point." House got up and limped out. Wilson picked up the phone and started to reschedule for the next day. "There goes my Saturday" Wilson thought to himself with a sigh. At least House would be home the whole day nursing a hangover so he'll be safe for at least that day from his antics.

* * *

House limped into the ER and looked around, soon spotting Cameron writing on a chart. He started throwing the M and M's he'd just gotten from the vending machine at her. She looked up with a sharp look.

"What?" House said feigning an innocent look.

"Don't you think that you caused enough pain from doing that the other day?"

"Oh that was a fluke."

"House, what do you want?"

"Just figured that you needed some chocolate."

"That makes no sense but then again it is you and you rarely make sense."

"Oh admit it, you like the attention."

"Hardly. I'm trying to work."

House made a face at her. "Ewwww...work."

"I really don't want to deal with this right now. Please go."

"Tell me first why you're concerned about not hearing from the Junior wannabe."

Cameron cast him an irritate look and rubbed her forehead.

"Well for starters she's considerate and mature. I can't imagine that she'd not do as she said she would."

"That all?"

"There's the fall. I thought she looked a little out of it. It's probably nothing."

"You do obsess over helping people."

"I'm a doctor. I want to help people."

"Yeah yeah." With that, House turned and left. Cameron sighed in relief that she could get back to work, though she still was a bit curious as to why House came to see her in the first place. She didn't buy the fact that he just wanted to annoy her. There was usually an underlining reason for him to do so.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cameron was walking out of the hospital that evening the same time as Wilson. They were about to say good bye to each other when they both spotted Titania sitting on the ground off to the side of the entrance. She got up as they drew near.

"I am so sorry that I didn't call you back Allison. I had some business to attend to and then from that work out and I think everything catching up with me, I was out when I finally got back to my room to sleep. And I didn't realize that my cell charger must've gotten unplugged by the maid and my cell ended up dying. And I was just so tired and sore it really didn't occur to me that I hadn't gotten calls. I just absorbed the peace and quiet. This isn't really a good excuse for being rude. I am so sorry."

"It's all right. I was worried about that fall you had. But I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thank you. So you're not mad?"

"Of course not."

"Good!" She turned to Wilson and asked, "So, ready for dinner?"

"About that. There's a change in plans. We're not eating at my place. House found out and said he'd crash. So I was thinking we could go to this new place I heard about recently. It's a karaoke bar and grill. A place he'd never think to look."

"Sounds good."

Wilson turned to Cameron asking, "Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be."

"Yes, please join us. It will be fun." Titania added.

"Okay."

Wilson told Cameron how to get to the restaurant and soon they were parking in the lot behind it. As they walked in they saw that it was bustling with activity. They got a table near the karaoke action and made their drink and food orders.

They discussed their days and soon the conversation halted as people went up to sing. They ate their meal and were waiting for their desserts to arrive when House stopped at their table.

"Well the looks on your faces are satisfying. Didn't think that I'd find you did you?"

"Well at first we thought there was the possibility but when you hadn't arrived by the time our food was gone, we figured we dodged you successfully." Titania said.

"For someone who wanted to spend time with me, you sure aren't around that much."

"I thought it best that you have some space. And by the way, for someone who complained about me, you sure do seek me out."

"I just here for some more free drinks and food."

"How did you find us?" Wilson asked.

"That's for me to know." He replied with a mischievous grin before he grabbed a chair from another table and sat down. When the desserts were delivered, he ordered what he wanted then sat back and eyed Titania.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Please. We all know it's something. Now what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. Have it your way."

Just then an inebriated guy from the next table over, leaned on Titania and waved a microphone in her face.

"Your turn babe."

"Oh no thank you."

"Come on, what are you? Chicken?"

"It may be fun." Cameron said.

"And you'd get the guy off you." Wilson added.

"Seriously, you do not want me to sing!"

"It can't be that bad." Cameron said.

House turned to the drunk and said, "She's chicken." The drunk and his friends started to cluck like chickens at her. She turned to House with a wry look of her face.

"Thanks a lot. Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you." She then grabbed the mike to the cheers of the crowd and Cameron and Wilson. As she stepped up on stage a song was already starting and she gave a chuckle and raised an amused eyebrow at House who just watched.

Titania sang to "We are family" to the cheers of the drunk and some boos of the not quite inebriated. She sang all the wrong notes, her voice warbling. She made the most of it and started to dance to the music some. She finished with a little bit of a red face and went to sit down. She got pats on the back from some of the patrons near her table and finally sat.

"That was absolutely terrible." Wilson said with a smile.

"Yeah, I tried to warn you."

"I don't think I've ever heard anything like that before. But at least you went up there and had fun."Cameron added.

"It wasn't fun for us, we had to sit through that torture." House said.

"Gee thanks Greg. Don't hold back."

"I won't. I think I'd rather have heard a cat getting skinned and run over repeatedly then that."

'"Yeah. Thanks. That helps."

"You're welcome."

"I take after mom. Actually, she was worse."

"I can't believe that."

"It's true. It was a big joke in the family. Then when it was obvious that I got my non singing ability from her, the jokes started about me."

"Well at least you have so many other talents." Cameron said encouragingly.

"Yeah. I don't mind really. I'm used to it. It would have been nice to be blessed with a good voice but I can play instruments at least."

"What do you play?" Wilson asked.

"Violin mostly. I dabble slightly in others such as guitar, drums, flute."

"House plays piano and guitar exceptionally well." Cameron said, smiling at him.

"I heard that from mom. I'd like to hear you play before I leave if it's okay." She said, turning to House.

"Maybe."

Wilson looked at Titania and said, "Hey, you didn't get a no. That's an improvement."

"I think I must be wearing him down."

"As if." House said before downing his drink and standing up.

"As much fun as it was going deaf, I leaving before I get subjected to that inhumane torture again."

"Oh haha."

The three said good bye to House and listened to a few more people before calling it a night themselves.

Cameron said good bye to them at the door and then Titania turned to Wilson.

"That was fun. I would've liked to have done without the singing though."

"Yeah, me too." He replied with a soft laugh. She playfully hit him in the arm as she said, "Thanks."

"So, want to have a night cap at my place?" He shyly shifted on his feet.

"You know, a quiet time to talk would be lovely."

"Good."

They walked to his car and he held the door open for her and helped her into the car before setting off. She leaned her head on the cool window and sighed. Wilson glanced over at her and asked, "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. It just got so hot and stuffy in there. Nice to be out of it."

"It is."

Soon they were at his place and he unlocked the door and turned on the light. Titania stepped in and looked around.

"This is really nice."

"Thank you."

He walked into the kitchen and Titania followed.

"I have water, orange juice, milk, coffee, tea, wine"

"Water would be excellent."

"Lemon?"

"Yes please."

Titania watched at he got the water and added a couple lemon slices to the glass before getting one for himself.

He then showed her to the couch. She took her shoes off and curled her legs up under herself as she sat facing him. They drank some of their water in silence before they started a conversation that ranged from family, work, hobbies and House. Soon Titania was feeling drowsy and after yawning a bit, she nodded off during a story Wilson was telling about House. He smiled over at her and quietly got up. Without waking her, he moved her so she was laying down with a throw pillow under her head and covered her with a light blanket he kept on the back of the couch. He straightened back up after lightly tucking the blanket around her. He stood for a moment staring down at her before whispering sweet dreams, turning off the light and making his way to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

* Sorry about the mix up with chap.12 :) and thanks again all for reading! *

Chapter 13

The weekend went by and the beginning of the week. It was Tuesday afternoon and House was sitting at his desk taking a break. He was thinking about Titania. Monday morning he had come into his conference room to find her with bagels and juice. He allowed her to talk to him about her childhood some and he even gave her a tidbit into his own. He didn't want to admit it but she had piqued his interest. He was surprised that she wasn't around that much though. He knew that she spent a lot of time with Wilson and Cameron and even some with Cuddy and the team but it didn't add up to a lot of time and he was starting to get curious as to what she did with the bulk of her days. There was only so much to see in the area and she said a few times that she had business to attend to but he remembered that the conference she had been in town for had ended the middle of the week before. He wanted to investigate but with two current cases and Cuddy on his butt about clinic duty, he wasn't able to snoop like he wanted to. He did try to catch Titania up when they talked but she was able to avoid like a pro. He knew that she was hiding something. Whenever he saw her something tingled at the edge of his mind but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he was starting to doubt his doubt that she was his kid. But he wouldn't allow himself to linger on the thought for too long.

House sighed and leaned up in his chair. He needed to check on the patients get some clinic hours in so he could leave on time for the day. He decided he'd drop by Wilson's that evening and question him about the Titania situation. He knew that they've spent a lot of time together and he was starting to wonder about that.

Later that evening House was glad to be finally done with the day. He started to gather his things together when he glanced up and saw Wilson hurrying past the office.

"Hmmm he's sure in a rush to get out of here." He said to himself. Grabbing his bag he started to limp after Wilson. He wasn't able to catch up and saw the elevator doors close on his friend. He huffed and pushed the button and leaned against the wall to wait for another one. After finally getting one, he rode down and as the doors opened he saw Cuddy. House tried to dodge her but it was futile. She set her gaze on him.

"House. Do not move." She stalked toward him and he huffed.

"We need to talk about your patients."

"We already discussed this."

"No, you told me what you wanted to do and I said find another way."

"Ah, but you know that I don't listen."

House had her and he smirked.

"If that's all, I need to get going."

"You know what, fine. Be in my office at nine tomorrow morning. The board wants to speak with you."

House didn't answer verbally. He just turned and walked out the door.

House wasn't surprised when he got to the parking lot and saw that Wilson's car wasn't there. He made his way to his car and on to Wilson's apartment.

House knocked on Wilson's door. He heard approaching feet and the door opened. Wilson looked at him in surprise.

"House, what are you doing here?"

House pushed past him into the room. He was about to speak when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking over he saw Titania walking from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. House blinked in surprise and turned to Wilson.

"You banging my _'hey you never know'_ daughter?"

"House…." Wilson was cut off by Titania.

"Yes, _Dad_, "she cut in sarcastically, "we're in love. You wouldn't understand. There's nothing you can say about it. We're going to be together."

Wilson looked uncomfortable and opened his mouth to say something when House decked him hard enough to knock him to the floor. Titania rushed over to him saying his name as she knelt next to him. She looked at his bleeding face then up at House, anger evident in her eyes.

"I can't believe you! I was being sarcastic you imbecile. You can't just go around hitting people because they did something you don't like. James is your friend. When are you going to start acting your age and not your shoe size?"

House and Titania glared at each other for several minutes before he turned to leave. Not waiting for the door to close after House, Titania turned back to Wilson.

"I am so sorry James. If I had known that he'd react like that, I wouldn't have said that."

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

House walked back into the apartment, "Wait, you were just joking?"

Titania looked up at him, "Yes, jackass."

"Then what's with the lack of cover?" He waved his hand at her towel wrapped body.

"James invited me to stay here the rest of the time that I'm in town. That way I could learn more about you through a friend. Some friend you are. Now I can see why you only have one."

House didn't respond as he watched her help Wilson stand and guide him to the couch. She walked to the kitchen and back with Wilson's med kit. Sitting next to him she took out stitching supplies.

"You need to be stitched up and the least I can do is that. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

She proceeded in stitching Wilson's eyebrow up with the delicate deft fingers of a surgeon. Both House and Wilson showed surprise.

"How'd you learn to do this?" Wilson asked.

"My ex-husband is a hockey player with an angry streak; got into fights a lot."

"Ex husband? Wow, you started young like Wilson. Sure he's not your bio daddy? Can obsessive marriage compulsion be passed down genetically?" House mocked. Keeping her attention on what she was doing, Titania told House to shut up.

"So testy!"

"Guess it runs in the family."

"As if" House snorted.

"Whatever Alicia. You're just in denial old man."

"I am so not the one in denial."

Wilson took in their exchange, eyes rolling moving back and forth between the two before saying, "My god, you two really are related."

"She is so not flesh of my flesh." House responded in a mock valley girl voice.

"I so am. You don't have to accept it but I am." She leaned back, finished with bandaging up Wilson and turned to House continuing,

"Listen, I really didn't mean to shake up your world by coming here. I just wanted to know my bio dad first hand. I am sorry if it has bothered you. From what mom had said about your tough attitude, I didn't think you'd really care one way or other. You don't want to acknowledge me then fine. I wanted to get to know you a little more but if you really want me to leave and never look back, I'll respect that and do it. I had a wonderful dad in William. He was great and I will always love him. He was great for me and mom. I don't want you to think that I was trying for a relationship with you that was like that. I just wanted to know you beyond mom's impression. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

She turned and walked to the bedroom. Before closing the door, she said goodnight to the two men watching. The soft click of the door echoed in the apartment. Wilson and House remained silent for a few minutes before Wilson said, "She really means that."

"She's got you fooled. No surprise there."

"She's genuine. If you'd get past your insecurities, you'd see that."

House's only response was to turn and walk out the door. Wilson sighed deeply and went to close and lock the door. He then proceeded to make up the couch. Wilson lay down, knowing that though he needed the sleep, it would take some time to. He worried about his friend and the young woman a room away, the young woman who House needed in his life even if he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Wilson woke in a haze trying to figure out what had woken him. Blinking repeatedly, he leaned up and looked around the room. A piece of paper on the coffee table caught his eye. Picking it up, he read,

"James,

Thank you so much for not only your kindness and generosity, but also for being a friend to Greg. I can tell that deep down, he does care about your friendship. I am sorry for not saying a proper good bye, which I know is the least I could have given but I thought that it would be best to leave as I said I would. I don't want Greg mad at you for talking me into staying, something I have a feeling you would have done.

Take care and please tell everyone good bye for me. Please let Allison know I'll call her when I get in. It was a pleasure to meet all of you, even _Dad_ . If I'm ever back in the area again, I'll look you up and buy you 'a cuppa.'

~Titania"

Wilson leaned back onto the couch pillows letting out a low whistle. He rubbed a hand through his hair, thinking about House's reaction. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Where's the spawn?" House asked when he looked up and saw Wilson walking into the conference room.

"Good morning to you too House." Wilson responded dryly.

"I repeat, where is she?"

"Titania left early this morning before I got up."

"You let her leave? You idiot!" House growled.

"She told you last night that she was leaving."

"I didn't think she'd actually do it. I figured you'd talk her into staying and that she'd come in here this morning begging for more attention."

"If you'd taken the time then you'd know she keeps her word."

"Bad trait. Must get it from her mother."

"So what's so important that has you want her around now?"

"She's dying."

"What?" Hadley asked in surprise.

"She's dy-ing. Her life is expiring. She will be six feet under like you will be but a lot sooner if we don't find her and bring her back here for treatment."

Hadley glared at House while Wilson said, "I think you ruined the chance of that last night."

"What happened last night?" Kutner asked?

"Not relevant right now."

"Why do you think that she's dying?" Taub asked.

"I noticed a rash last night and she's been flushed a lot as from fever."

"And from that she's dying?" Forman said with doubt evident in his tone.

"Those are some of the signs of Neisseria Meningitidis, which her mother and step father died from a few weeks ago."

"I did notice that she's been sleepy almost all the time and she's also been suffering from headaches a lot." Wilson added to the conversation.

"Even if we found her, how do we get her back here for treatment? She's got to know something is wrong and yet she never mentioned it. She might not want help." Hadley inputted.

"She's going to get it one way or other." House answered.

"Why do you suddenly care now?"

Kutner asked.

Every one waited for House's answer but he just avoided their looks. Then he stood and walked into his office calling back to them, "Find her."

* * *

House leaned back in his chair, waiting for any news from the team and playing with the business card that Titania had given him. He thought over the past two weeks. He hadn't known what to think of or wanted to for that matter, her claim of being his daughter. But he couldn't try to force away the truth that she was any longer. And now it may be too late. House grunted and pushed back his chair asHadley came through his door.

"House, Titania was just brought into the ER. She passed out in the cab she'd been taking to the airport."

House jumped up and made his way to the ER as fast as he could.

When he got to the ER, Cameron and his team were there. They took over and soon she was in a room under their care. Cameron approached House.

"I got her personal belongings and used her cell to call her brothers. They're on their way and should be here in the morning."

House nodded without looking at her. He just stood staring the monitors that Titania was hooked up to. He felt Cameron's hand on his shoulder and looked over at her.

He saw the concern in her eyes.

"She'll wake up soon. You got her on the meds she needs and she'll be fine."

House again didn't say anything but he did acknowledge her comfort by gently but quickly patting her hand. Cameron smiled softly at him, knowing his aversion and uncomfortableness at showing feelings.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on her. I'll bring food if you want."

"Thanks"

Cameron smiled once more before turning and going back to work.

Later that night Cuddy walked into the hospital room and stood watching House. He had fallen asleep in the chair next to Titania's bed. His feet were perched up in the corner of the bed and his head lolled back on the chair. He mouth was open and he was snoring lightly. Cuddy shook her head and walked further into the room toward him. She gently shook him awake.

"House, wake up."

He blinked a few times and focused on Cuddy.

"Greg, you can't sleep here. Go home to your bed and be comfortable. She's stable and we'll call if there's a change. You need to get a restful sleep."

"Fine." House stiffly rose and grunted at the movement. He rubbed his bad leg for a moment before popping a pill and walking out of the room with Cuddy.

"Just make sure I get called."

"Good night House."

Cuddy watched House limp stiffly to the elevator and board. She was just as amazed about the whole situation as she was two weeks ago when she heard about the claim that he had a daughter. She knew that he liked children, even if he would never admit to it. She had a feeling that part of his denial over Titania was to do with hurt feelings of not knowing about her from the beginning. She just hoped now that he'd be able to get to know her and be there from now on.

Morning came and House was arrived at the hospital a few hours before he normally did, eliciting surprised looks from the staff. He made his way to Titania's room and as he approached the door he saw Cameron, Foreman, Wilson and two young men standing to the side of her bed. As he walked in they turned to him. Foreman spoke as House took in the two red heads. They were his height, lean and glaring at him.

"So the read out is fine and she should be waking up soon." Foreman finished.

House looked over at him.

"Call Taub and Kutner in now to take over for you."

Foreman nodded and left the room. House then turned back to Titania's two brothers.

"So which one is which?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What we want to discuss is how you could let this happen under your care."

"What do..."

House was cut off by a soft voice asking, "Ben? Claude? What are you two doing here?"

The two brothers walked to her and Benedick took one of her hands.

"Sweets, you had us scared. You passed out yesterday morning."

"What were you thinking Nia? You should have stayed in the hospital" Benedick said.

"Hey, I was going home. I just wanted to be home."

"Why weren't you at treatment? Didn't he agree to help you?" Claudio asked.

House stepped forward. "What are you talking about. You know she has neisseria meningitidis?" he then turned to Titania.

"Why didn't you mention it before. You could have died without treatment. It's gotten worse. But we've got you on the meds that will help. You'll be fine."

"Wait, what do you have me on? Who gave you permission to treat me?" No one could miss her angry look and tone

"Hey I'm doing you a favor. You want to die like your mom and Will did?"

"Of course not you idiot."

"Then what's the problem?"

Benedick interceded, asking, "You didn't tell him?"

"I thought that was the reason you were here sis." Claudio added.

House narrowed his eyes at them, "What are you talking about."

"Well that's just great. He doesn't know anything and he could have helped and now you're really sick and you're obviously aren't going to tell him. What are you thinking?" Benedick said irritably.

"I repeat what are you two talking about."

Titania still ignored House and addressed her brothers.

"Listen. I did this my way. I know that you wanted me to talk with him and get his help but all I wanted was to know him. I didn't want him to think I was only here for that. I never wanted him to know. So just leave it."

"Leave it? You're our sister. We love you."

"I know that but this is my life."

House was beyond irritated now and yelled, "What the h3ll is going on! Somebody has to tell me right now!"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? You passed out and stayed that way for nearly 24 hours, your brothers are talking about you being sick and want you to get help but you are refusing to and I have the notion that you are sicker that you want to tell me. Now talk."

"No"

"What?"

Her breath coming out a bit raspy, Titania glared at House.

"Did I stutter? I said no. I'm not going to discus this with you. It's my business, not yours."

"Wrong. I'm treating you know."

"No you're not. I'm leaving as soon as possible." Her breathing was getting worse and she started coughing roughly and the monitors were starting to register distress.

"Sis calm down and breath." Benedick said.

She rasped out, "Butt out right now" before turning back to House.

"I don't want you to treat me because I don't have what you think I have."

"What do you have then?"

"I was diagnosed two months ago with Hodgkins Lymphoma. It started to spread to my liver and bone marrow and as you know, that can, and did, develop into leukemia. I started more treatment for that last week. That was part of the business that I was in town for. My doctor recommended me to Dr. Weiss over at Mayo while I was in town. He didn't want me to wait till I got back home for treatment. He has me on a bone marrow list and we've been waiting for a match. Now that it's gotten worse and I'm not responding to treatment well right now, Dr. Weiss was able to up me on the list."

"I'll donate." House said.

"No!"

"What?"

"I don't want you to think that I came here to get that from you. I just wanted to meet you, get to know you. I did everything I could to keep this from you. I really wish that this wasn't the hospital I was brought to. I really didn't come here to get anything from you."

Her breathing was getting worse and her brothers tried to calm her down.

"You're under my care now and I don't give a rip what you say. I know now and I'm donating."

"No. I don't.........." The monitors went crazy and she stopped breathing. Her brothers yelled her name and House yelled at them to leave the room. He turned to Cameron and Wilson. "She's having an reaction to the Neisseria treatment. Get a crash cart in here."

Wilson ran out and intercepted the nurse with the cart and brought it in. He and Cameron started to help House. Cameron unhooked the IV's and gave her a shot as Wilson and House worked at getting her to breath.

"Come on, breath dmn it!" House yelled.

Titania's brothers looked on as the three worked hard at getting Titania to breath again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a sun-filled day as House got out of his car and started to walk toward the church. As he got to the steps he felt someone walk up to him. He turned as he heard Cameron's voice.  
"Hi, How are you doing Greg?"  
"Fine as can be aspected."  
Cameron squeezed his hand and gave a small smiled.  
"I'll meet you up front."  
House looked into her eyes and said a soft, "Thank you Allison."  
Cameron turned and walked up the steps and House looked at some of the other people walking in. A cloud passed over the sun and he looked up. He cleared his throat and gave a quick look around before gazing back up at the sky before speaking quiety.  
"I hope you're happy."  
He then cleared his throat again and made his way up the church steps. As he entered, he looked around at the people in the pews. He saw Wilson and Cameron up front and made his way to them. Wilson gave him an encouraging smile and then the minister came out and greeted them. Then the music started. House went to his seat and turned with the others.  
Titania stood at the back, eyes bright and a smiled spreading across her face. Her gown was a creamy white Celtic, medieval style. She started to walk toward the front toward the waiting Wilson, whose smile matched her own. She made it to the front and House stood and walked to her side. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and brought her hands to Wilson's. Then he stood behind him and Wilson and Titania turned to the minister, who progressed with the ceremony and finally the vows came.  
"Titania Anne Stevens, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"  
She smiled at Wilson with a sparkle in her eyes.  
"I do."  
"And do you James Evan Wilson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"  
Wilson gazed into Titania's eyes and nodded.  
"I most definitely do."  
"Then by the power invested in me under God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
Wilson and Titania came together in a Princess Bride type kiss. Everyone clapped and Titania's brothers whooped and cheered to everyone's amusement.  
"Why to go sis!!!" Claudio cheered.  
"James, slip her some tongue!" Benedick shouted.  
Titania turned and looked at her brother sharply.  
"Benedick Puck, what you're language! You're in church!"  
"Ah lighten up sis."  
She raised an eyebrow as she glared at him. He smiled back mischievously but sat back silently. There was some laughter and smiles from everyone and House shared an amused look with Benedick and Claudio. Since they met, they had gotten along extremely well and even pulled some pranks on Wilson and Titania together, much to the bane of her.  
Titania caught the look and shook her head as Wilson took her hand led her down the aisle. They greeted their guests before going for pictures and making their way to the reception.

The band leader introduced the new Mr. and Mrs. Wilson and Wilson lead her into their first dance together as a married couple. They started out with a slow song then the music shifted and they started the ever popular evolution of dance to the amusement of the guests. House was sitting at the head table, watching. Cameron looked over and saw a small smile on his lips. She leaned over to him.  
"I'm really happy for you, you know. It's been nice seeing you open up and accept her."  
"Oh please stop with the mushy talk." Cameron smiled at his response but saw the twinkle in his eye. She knew that he was enjoying having a daughter.  
She turned from him and laughed lightly at the site of Wilson trying his best to dance to The Way You Make Me Feel. She watched as the two finished their dance and thought about the last fourteen months. After the tension and fear over Titania's illness and House's help with donating bone marrow, it was a tough road to recovery for Titania. She stayed for six months before being able to go home to San Francisco and gather her things to move back to Princeton. During the time, House and Wilson spent more and more time with Titania and love grew between Wilson and her and House grew to accept her as his daughter. He couldn't deny it anymore. It was tough for him to open up. He still was his cranky snide self but Titania was able to hold her own with him. After a few months since her move, Wilson proposed. They planned the wedding, bought a townhouse and started decorating. Titania was still under supervision but the road to her recovery was now smooth. Wilson and Titania planned to honeymoon in England and visit her family there.  
Cameron smiled and clapped as the music came to an end and brought her out of her deep thoughts. The band leader then announced that it was time for the Father Daughter dance. Cameron looked over at House and saw his discomfort. She put her hand on his and said, "Hey, you'll be fine."  
"Yeah right."  
"Oh please, you know you like the attention."  
He shook his head at her and got up. He started to walk away but then stopped and looked down at her.  
"Next one is you and me." Then he turned and went to Titania. They got into position and then the band started up. When House heard the song, he was surprised for a second then laughed.  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
Titania laughed and responded, "Well it's appropriate don't you think?"  
House just laughed and they started to do a mix of slow and fast dancing to We Are Family.  
As they danced, House looked down at his glowing daughter.  
"I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks Dad." She gave him a hug which he return a little awkwardly. Titania grinned at him and he relaxed some as the song went on.  
After their dance, Titania took turns dancing with her brothers as everyone else joined on the dance floor. True to his word, House danced with Cameron, the only one that night.  
As they danced, the two were silent for a moment. Then Cameron smiled up at him.  
"You look good in a tux."  
"I know."  
Cameron rolled her eyes at him.  
"And you look beautiful in that dress. Though I prefer that dark pink one from that fundraiser night. You looked totally ravishing."  
"And what about now?"  
"Hmmm....we'll have to see how the night goes and if I can get you drunk enough."  
Cameron laughed and replied, "You don't need to get me drunk."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yep." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he chuckled.  
"I think I've been a bad influence on you young lady."  
"Hmmm. Guess that means you have to discipline me. Oh shucks." She replied teasingly, snapping her fingers on one hand.

House gave another chuckle before speaking again.

"Seriously, though. What will tonight bring?"

Cameron looked into his eyes for a brief moment before responding.

"Well we've become closer because of Titania and I really do consider us friends now. I'd like to see how that develops if you're up to it."

"Sounds okay to me. Just as long as I don't have to stop flirting with you."

"I do like the banter."

House smiled at her then looked over at his daughter dancing with his best friend.

"She looks beautiful and really happy." Cameron said, following his gaze.

"She does."

"So you glad that she found you?"

"Yes." he replied simply as he watched Titania laugh as Wilson spun her around. He really was glad.

The End


End file.
